rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Painting the Town.../@comment-108.39.75.19-20150209222558/@comment-24891101-20150210003817
This is so hilariously impossible. First, in your scenario, Ironwood must be rogue, which means that all he has at his disposal is his own command. Those will be of questionable loyalty, unless he's somehow managed to hand-pick everyone in his command. Otherwise, they'd balk at attacking an ally with no justification. Even more so when his command structure realizes that he's gone rogue and countermands the orders he gave. Not to mention using their military's own C2 system (which does not run through the CCT) to shut down the mechanical portion of his forces. Plus, he doesn't actually have that much. He's got maybe a battalion or two. Not nearly enough to prosecute any sort of military action in Vale for any length of time, not even mentioning any form of occupation. There's not enough men. Whatever forces Ironwood managed to bring with him necessarily had to be approved by Vale's government, and judged not a risk; even in a supposed peace, without any hint of war looming, they'd make someone nervous, and so must be beneath that threshold. Ironwood would be keenly aware of this. And if he somehow manages to pull it off, his own government would disown him, and Atlas, being in deep diplomatic shit, would rapidly offer anything up to and including military aid against him. The other possibility, that this is a state-sanctioned action, is completely impossible. In addition to the forces Ironwood brought needing to be pre-approved, if Vale's intelligence apparatus had any hint that Atlas was doing something, he'd not be allowed in country with anything other than his staff officers and a force protection detail. And it would be impossible for Atlas to hide any form of aggressive action or military buildup from Vale's intelligence organizations. It would be a massive undertaking to prepare for military action and occupation of another peer nation. Look at the German re-armament. That took decades, and it was increasingly obvious that war was coming. That, in turn, led to military buildup in the rest of Europe. And your treatment of Penny also makes no sense. There's no reason that she'd be being field-tested in an area which is soon to be a war zone. Nor would she be allowed out, lest her secret be discovered. And she was raised in a military facility. Part of that would necessarily be indoctrination, partially deliberate (as one is training a soldier), and partially accidental (as she absorbs behavior from the personnel around her). And if she'd be so useful to achieving victory, why would Ironwood move now, when there's only one of her? He would wait a few years, until the project's out of the experimental phase, and Penny's successors are mass-produced. And as others have said, this is not nearly the most extensive theory developed on this wiki, and you've got rather a lot of gall to even tentatively propose that it is. And to think, this whole theory was spun out of misunderstanding Penny's line.